Breakaway
by Rainstorm Amaya Arianrhod
Summary: Kel always did things differently. Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, as ever.
1. Break Away

Disclaimer- am not Tamora Pierce. Never will be.

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreamin' of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

Masbolle had always been known for ambition and close ties to Queenscove. Sometimes Masbolles got into scrapes; with speed and wit they extracted themselves. That peculiar Masbolle ambition had led him to the King's Own. He had had a healthy wary attitude towards a page's life, exacerbated by his brothers' stories, and after a few weeks his father had agreed it was reasonable. He'd had to wait, but that was fine by Dom.

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanting to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could breakaway

For the first month or so he'd been horribly lonely. A bloody noble, some said. Too full of himself, others said. And he didn't really fit in. So just for the heck of it, he started writing to Neal.

Dear Meathead, How are you? How is life treating you? Try not to get into trouble. Do watch out for Lord Wyldon, po-faced stiff-rump that he is. He bites, you know, when people get on his nerves, and I feel sure that you have made it your mission to do so.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

And Neal, by a process of logic, had led him to Kel.

Dear Cousin, Quit it with the Meathead nonsense. You're just lucky I haven't found a nickname for you! And yes, life is treating me fine; one of the other pages is doing her absolute best to keep me out of trouble. I can see your eyebrows going up all the way from Corus (watch out or the wind will change and you'll end up staying like that); yes, I know the girl page; in fact I'm her sponsor. She's tough, that's all you can really say. Her name's Keladry- Kel –and her knowledge of the Yamani Islands has to be heard to be believed.

Of course, Dom had instantly joined in the betting on Kel's chances- coming down heavily on Kel's side. Somewhere in him, he recognized Kel as a kindred spirit- another breakaway.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

I won't forget all the ones that I love

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Then Kel became Sir Raoul's squire, and after being warned by Neal of a killjoy attitude, Dom was surprised to note a definite twinkle of mischief. And Neal was right- she was tough. Tough like a strip of boiled leather; she even jousted with Lord Raoul and came out on the other side not gibbering about funeral plans. And she wasn't beneath a smart comment, either, or persuading Peachblossom to bite Neal (not as if he needed persuading). And she was frankly dangerous- despite the terrifying hour she got up at, Dom had occasionally got a glimpse of her doing those glaive pattern-dances. Not to mention the griffin… Dom's final assessment was that she was a sweet-hearted protective risk-taker (and one heck of a matchmaker). In short- she was different. Individual (as if either word could describe her fully!).

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta

Take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

And then… then she went off to Scanra. On her own. Apparently, all her good sense had deserted her. Well, Dom could understand that, because his heart had gone off on its own wild-goose-chase- following Kel. It was official: Sergeant Domitan had lost his heart, but fortunately he had so far managed to conceal it. Dom reckoned if he avoided walking into trees and staring into fires, he'd be fine for the duration.

But Kel had broken away, probably not for the first or last time in her life, and where she was now Dom hardly knew. Oh, Kel, Dom thought. Why do you have to break away?

Breakaway Breakaway


	2. Rest In Peace

A/N: Set slightly later, Kel-centric this time, with Kel visiting the remains of Haven one last time. A bit sad, but not unduly angsty. And I hope you will pardon the altered pun at the end, but it fits with the tone, and it sounds right. See if you can spot the reference from 'To Kill A Mockingbird'.

Disclaimer: I shouldn't insult your intelligence, but ah well. Not mine, OK? Lyrics by Kelly Clarkson, not moi.

Even though it was war, and no denying it, I was happy. If not happy- better than I thought I'd feel. I concentrated solely on your needs and wishes. I ignored the everyday trials and tribulations of quarrels, crimes and battles. I even managed to ignore Neal's abysmal poetry.

Well- everyday from my point of view.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

I am left to suppose it helped, because I was a northerner- and so were you. I could step into your skin and walk around in it- and understand. You got cross with me; I soothed your difficulties, sheltering carefully behind a flimsy wall of indifference. Eventually, you grew to respect me.

Which made me very uncomfortable.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Now I have lost you, by what I shall still term my own folly, despite being peppered with constant contradictions. I ran off. To find you, or any remnants of you. I searched for survivors. I begged my superiors for just one chance, just one chance, to find whatever was left of you.

Rest in peace, Haven; even here where your spirit rests only in the pieces of my hopes and your dreams.


End file.
